cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle MacLachlan
Kyle MacLachlan (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hidden'' (1987) [Agent Lloyd Gallagher]: Dies after transferring his life force to the wounded Michael Nouri to save Michael. *''The Trial '' (1993) [Josef K]: Stabbed to death by two men. *''The Flintstones'' (1994) [Cliff Vandercave]: Suffocated when a load of wet cement falls on him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Mad Dog Time'' (1996) [Jake Parker]: Shot to death by Jeff Goldblum. *''Hamlet'' (2000) [Claudius]: Shot repeatedly by the mortally-wounded Ethan Hawke. *''The House with a Clock in Its Walls'' (2018) [Isaac Izard]: Killed when the spell he is trying to cast backfires; he dies as Jack Black and Cate Blanchett discover him. He is later resurrected when Owen Vaccaro casts a necromancy spell, and dies again when he is zapped by Owen's magic (along with Renee Elise Goldsberry) as they are falling into the gears of Kyle's doomsday clock. TV Deaths *''Twin Peaks: Beyond Life and Death'' (1991) [Dale Cooper]: Stabbed in the stomach by Kenneth Welsh; his death is immediately undone by Frank Silva. (A corpse of Kyle also appears as a hallucination; he survives the episode in reality.) *''Tales from the Crypt: Carrion Death'' (1991) [Earl Raymond Digs]: Pecked to death by a vulture while he's lying paralyzed in the desert after breaking his neck in a fall. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Twin Peaks: Part 3'' (2017) [Dale Cooper / Cooper's Doppelgänger / Dougie Jones]: Playing three roles, "Dougie Jones" ceases to exist in order to allow "Dale Cooper" to return to the real world. "Dale Cooper" and "Cooper's Doppelgänger" survive the episode. *''Twin Peaks: Part 8'' (2017) [Cooper's Doppelgänger]: Shot to death by George Griffith. He is later brought back to life by a group of supernatural entities. *''Twin Peaks: Part 17'' (2017) [Dale Cooper / Cooper's Doppelgänger]: Playing a dual role, "Cooper's Doppelgänger" is shot in the back by Kimmy Robertson while preparing to shoot Robert Forster; his spirit later appears in the episode Part 18. "Dale Cooper" survives the episode. Gallery Cliff_about_to_be_buried_alive.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in The Flintstones 3FB6466F-89E9-4427-8B2C-B980BE40C6EF.jpeg|Kyle MacLachlan’s in Tales from the Crypt: Carrion Death File:kylemaclachlandougie1.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Twin Peaks: Part 3 File:kylemaclachlandougie2.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan death in Twin Peaks: Part 3 File:kylemaclachlanmrc.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Twin Peaks: Part 8 File:kylemaclachlandoppelganger.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Twin Peaks: Part 17 File:franksilva2.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan (and Frank Silva's death, with Michael Horse, Robert Knepper, James Belushi, Kimmy Robertson, and Harry Goaz) in Twin Peaks: Part 17 File:kylemaclachlanspirit.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan's spirit in Twin Peaks: Part 18 Mac Lachlan, Kyle Mac Lachlan, Kyle Mac Lachlan, Kyle Mac Lachlan, Kyle Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Brunettes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Nudity Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Pixar Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in Jack Sholder Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Eli Roth Movies Category:Brought back from the dead Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Dune Cast Members